warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly
|pastaffie = Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Holly |familyl = Jagged Peak Dew Nose Eagle Feather, Storm Pelt |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Sons: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided |deadbooks = None}} Holly is a blackRevealed on Kate's blog she-cat with prickly, bushy fur, green eyes,http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/blogclan-tavern-8/ and splotchy patches on her pelt. History In the Dawn of the Clans ''The Blazing Star :While returning back to their home from a meeting underneath the four oaks, the moor cats encounter three rogue cats when Thunder hears them. Tall Shadow asks them who they are. Holly says that they would like to join their group, and then introduces herself first, and then her friends Mud Paws and Mouse Ear. Mouse Ear asks if they could guess how they got their names, and Thunder guesses that his name is because of the black fur on his paws, and Lightning Tail guesses Mouse Ear's name because of his ear size. Mouse Ear snarls at Lightning Tail when he says this, until Holly raises her tail and says that while he may look like a bully, he has a soft heart, to which Mouse Ear says unlike her. She stiffens with her neck fur bristling, and Thunder is amused, saying that she must be as prickly as the holly bush she was hiding under. :Mud Paws and Mouse Ear share an amused glance as Holly rakes her claws on the ground in irritation, though she admits it and glances at her two friends. Tall Shadow then asks them again why they want to join them, and the three rogues exchange glances. Mouse Ear says that they respect the fact that the moor cats are brave, and it is hard living on the moor with just the three of them. He continues that he is a good fighter, and Holly is good at telling whether or not cats can be trusted. Holly says it's true and since she is hard to please, she gets the sense of which cats deserve the benefit of the doubt. She adds that Mud Paws is an excellent stalker and his paws can take him anywhere as silently as a spirit-cat. Eventually, Thunder agrees that they can come with them, and the moor cats lead the rogues back to their home. :Not long after their settling into camp, Tall Shadow calls a meeting regarding new members. Mud Paws mentions Clear Sky's new cats, and that one is an old enemy of theirs. At this, Holly leaps to her paws, asking if it is One Eye. She is very hostile, stating that One-Eye is a theif, scavenger, bully, and that he is manipulative. Jagged Peak's eyes shine in admiration, and he comments that she must be wise to be so insightful. Holly is pleased at this comment, and Thunder thinks to himself that Holly is brave, and that is what Jagged Peak likes about her. :Holly later volunteers to teach battle moves, and says that the kits especially need training upon being asked. Jagged Peak asks if she can train him, to which she agrees, saying that every cat can be a fighter. Holly, Lightning Tail and Thunder then lead the trainees out to begin their training. Holly stands in the center, and teaches the first move of rolling out if the way to fool an attacker, and then to leap back onto one's paws. The group are impressed, and Holly goes on to say that Jagged Peak has an advantage in doing the move, since he can surprise attackers who think he will be an easy target. Holly then instructs the trainees to form pairs to practice. :Gray Wing later notices Holly whispering something to Jagged Peak, who is amused. Gray Wing thinks to himself that she could be good for Jagged Peak, but he hopes she doesn't push him too far. When the group of cats go out to look for the Blazing Star, Holly volunteers to stay behind. :Later, during a conversation regarding Sparrow Fur training with her father, Jagged Peak tells Gray Wing that he and Holly are having kits, and that they love each other. When Sparrow Fur returns to camp with Clear Sky, severely injured, Gray Wing blames Jagged Peak. Holly draws herself protectively to her mate's side, and reluctantly leaves when Gray Wing asks for privacy. Gray Wing angrily states that Jagged Peak doesn't deserve to be a father, which infuriates Holly. Gray Wing mockingly asks Jagged Peak if he needs his mate to stand up for him, and that he hopes she won't have to depend on him when she has their kits. The two brothers then begin fighting, which Holly breaks up. She defends Jagged Peak, telling Gray Wing that the fighting is pointless and that he shouldn't take his pain out on Jagged Peak. She then stalks away, and Clear Sky says that she is right. Thunder later leaves Owl Eyes in the care of Jagged Peak and Holly. : When Thunder tells Gray Wing about the rogue problem, the latter says that things got worse, and takes Thunder to Jagged Peak and Holly. As they approach, Thunder hears moaning, and when they see Jagged Peak, he says that Holly has caught the sickness that is spreading through the territories. Jagged Peak is anxious and fearful for his mate, and is willing to do anything to help her. Yhunder then tells the group that the Blazing Star is a healing herb, and could be the answer. The group decides that it could be the only thing, and arrangements are made to find it. Thunder then sees Pebble Heart entering Holly's den, and assumes that he is caring for her. : Disagreements are made over whether to trust Star Flower, who claims to know where the Blazing Star is. Gray Wing says that they have no choice but to trust her, as Holly will die without it. Gray Wing asks Jagged Peak to accompany him to find the plant, and the latter, while wanting to go, doesn't want to leave Holly. Holly drags herself from the den, weak, but she manages to encourage Jagged Peak to go. : The group, having been ambushed by One Eye's rogues, return without the plant, while Holly' s condition continues to deteriorate. :After being cured and not long after the battle with One Eye, Holly begins kitting. Pebble Heart and Cloud Spots are there to help her give birth, while Jagged Peak licks her ears, encouraging her. Thunder thinks to himself that while she is no longer sick, it is still dangerous tor Holly to go into labour so soon afterwards. Cloud Spots then announces the birth of three kits, and that Holly is also fine. Tall Shadow asks about Holly's health, to which Cloud Spots replies that she should be fine, as they have given her another dose of the Blazing Star. The kits are later named Dew Nose, Storm Pelt, and Eagle Feather. :Thunder awakens from his dream, and hears the sqeauking of Holly and Jagged Peak's kits from the nursery as they tend to them. : Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters A Forest Divided : Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Jagged Peak: Daughter: :Dew Nose:Revealed on Kate's Blog Sons: :Eagle Feather: :Storm Pelt: Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:A Forest Divided characters